1. Related Applications
This application is related to copending applications Ser. No. 12/545,873, entitled, “ELECTRONIC DEVICE WITH INFRARED TOUCH INPUT FUNCTION”, filed on Aug. 24, 2009, Ser. No. 12/545,874, entitled, “ELECTRONIC DEVICE WITH INFRARED TOUCH INPUT FUNCTION”, filed on Aug. 24, 2009; and Ser. No. 12/545,875, entitled “ELECTRONIC DEVICE WITH INFRARED TOUCH INPUT FUNCTION”, filed on Aug. 24, 2009.
2. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices with an input function and, particularly, to an electronic device with infrared touch input function.
3. General Background
It is well known that an infrared input system comprises a circuit board having a first pair of opposed sides positioned parallel to a first axis and a second pair of opposed sides positioned parallel to a second axis, the second axis being perpendicular to the first axis, each of the second pair of sides connecting the first pair of sides, all four sides defining a generally rectangular touch input area, a linear array of light emitting devices along each side, and a light detection device positioned at each corner of the circuit board; and a controller coupled to the light emitting devices and the light detection devices, wherein the controller sequentially activates each linear array and activates the light detection devices positioned at corners of the circuit board opposed to the activated array of light emitting devices. The system can discern the location of a touch within the signal display area by implementing an algorithm on x, y coordinates detected by the detectors, which is complicated and time consuming.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a electronic device with infrared touch input function to implement the functions in a simpler way.